Warrior Lemons
by iiSkyWrites
Summary: This hurts to see.
1. Bright x Flurry

(So this is a quick OC pairing. Requests are open!)

Brightwing sat near the outside of the Shadowclan camp. The small warrior had always been socially awkward, but as she grew older, it became worse and worse until finally she was just a shadow in her Clan. _How ironic_ , she thought.

Her eyes scanned the nearly empty camp. Cypressleaf was munching on a mouse while Brightwing's friends, Flurryfog and Ravenflight, were talking near the fresh-kill pile. Brightwing padded over to join them.

The two warriors, who were also mates, were sharing a pigeon. Flurryfog nodded at Brightwing as she sat beside him. "Oh, hey, Brightwing," Ravenflight meowed. Her mew was muffled due to a mouse she was devouring. Flurryfog snorted, then turned to Brightwing. "Can I talk to ya outside of camp for a bit?" He asked the white, black and brown she.

The warrior nodded silently. Flurryfog rose to his paws, then nuzzled his mate. "I'll be back," he murmured. Ravenflight was too busy eating to answer.

Flurryfog led Brightwing out of camp. He distracted her easily by chattering nonstop. As he did, however, Flurryfog was slowly guiding her to the mating clearing in the middle of the pine forest.

They stopped in the middle of the clearing. Brightwing suddenly snapped from her thoughts. "Why did you bring me here, Flurry?" She said, feeling a bit nervous. She was suddenly knocked down onto the marshy ground. Flurryfog stood on top of her.

An evil grin was plastered on the tom's face. "Brightwing, I've loved you ever since we were apprentices. You were so shy..." he purred seductively. Brightwing struggled under her friend's paws. "Flurrylog, this is crazy! Ravenflight is your mate!" Flurryfog snorted at her name. "All she cares for is food. Plus, she isn't the same as you..."

Her friend's claws started trailing slowly down Brightwing's body. She growled and tried to knock her off. Flurryfog held her down easily. "Oh, come on, Bright. You know you want this." The tom purred slowly. His paws started moving down to the lower region of the she's body.

She let out a yelp of fear then he came close to her core, than tried again. "What about Snailkit?" She meowed. "He would never forgive you if you did this!" Flurryfog thought about his son for a moment. Then he shook them away. "I don't care."

He started poking around Brightwing's core. The she desperately thought of a way to get out of the situation as he finally nudged her core with a paw. She hissed in discomfort. Flurryfog continued poking around, occasionally tapping her core.

Flurryfog suddenly lapped at her core. Brightwing hissed in both fear and pleasure. Flurry continued lapping at her core, occasionally snaking his tongue into the bright pink folds. Brightwing still fought, but she became weaker and weaker as he continued.

Finally, the tom moved his muzzle away from the she, much to her discomfort. She gave the tiniest whine. Flurryfog gave her a evil smile. "Looks like you liked it, huh?"

Flurry padded over to the she's maw. His paws still held her down, but the warrior wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He revealed his member, dripping and fully erect. "Suck," he growled suddenly. Brightwing obliged, not finding any other choice. She curled her tongue around his rod.

He growled with pleasure. Brightwing continued sucking, not knowing that she was pleasing the tom as much as she could. His member suddenly twitched in her mouth. "I'm gonna..." She sucked for a few more seconds before Flurryfog cummed immensely. Brightwing forced herself to swallow must of it, but cum was dribbled around her mouth.

"Now, for the best part." Flurryfog purred. He forced Brightwing into a crouch. She forced herself to cooperate, even though her body told her she was going to cooperate anyways. He positioned his member with Brightwing's core, then thrusted quickly. Brightwing yowled immediately, her virgin walls breaking immediately.

Flurryfog kept thrusting himself into the she, who started moaning in pleasure. At this point, she had given up all hope. "Oh, you like that, little slut?" Flurryfog growled in her ear. Brightwing's eyes widened. She had always seen Flurry has a cheerful, relaxed cat. This Flurryfog was completely different from the one she knew.

The tom grunted as he thrust harder. "Talk dirty to me," he meowed, not breaking pace. "Oh, Flurryfog, your member is so big! I'm surprised it fits in my core!" Brightwing yowled loudly, her eyes clouded with lust. "Make me cum and have your kittens!" Flurryfog thrusted even harder into Brightwing's throbbing core. "You're so much better than Ravenflight!" he growled.

Brightwing felt pressure build up inside her. "I'm gonna cumm!" She howled. Flurryfog put all his might into pleasuring the she. "M-me too!" They cummed at the exact same time. Flurryfog's seed shot into the small she, making her pregnant for sure. Brightwing fell to the ground, cum dripping out of her red core.

The moon fell over the trees. Flurryfog rose to his paws and sheathed his member. "Don't tell anyone, you hear me?" he growled at Brightwing, who was still curled up on the ground. She didn't answer. Flurryfog hissed and walked back to camp.

* * *

Brightwing looked down at her three beautiful kits. The medicine cat, Cloudpaws, smiled at the new queen. "What will you name them?" She prompted her gently. The brown she put the paw on her first kit, an identical version of her. "Tawnykit," she mewed. She put her paw on the next kit, a brown she with cream markings. "Marshkit." And she put her paw on the final kit. This kitten was a variety of colors, included ginger and black. "And Maplekit."

The medicine cat purred. "Those are wonderful names." Brightwing rose her head to see Snailkit playing nearby, shredding a muddy leaf. The queen winced as she spotted Flurryfog watching him from outside. _You will never know who your real father is,_ she vowed silently to her kits. _He doesn't deserve you._

Yay, my first chapter! My next one will either be a kit one or a normal one. You can vote if ya want. It might help me choose. Baii! :3)


	2. Requesting!

So I'm not that strict about requesting OCs and such. Here's just a few things I need if you wanna request:

1: Names

2: Positions in the Clan (If they're not in the Clan, ignore the next few questions.)

3\. Clan name (Custom Clans are allowed.)

4: Sexuality

5: How Many Cats are Involved

6: Looks

7: Personality

8: Any extra information you want to add!

Warrior x Kit, Warrior x App, and all that extra stuff is allowed. New chapter coming soon! :3


	3. Scorpio x Cake

(So this is an interesting one. A few of my friends played a Warriors game, and we decided to play Spin the Axe in a private server. Spin the Axe is basically Truth or Dare, but with only INTENSE dares. There were dirty dares, funny dares, embarrassing dares, etc. So, enjoy this quite random chapter! This was so hard to make. .-.)

Cake sat in a circle, along with many other cats. That group included cats named Quail, Robin, Mocha, Phobes (aka the Edge Lord XD) Rose Bean, Sniff, Cocoa, Scorpio and Wasp. The innocent rogue pressed against Quail, nervousness gleaming in her pretty brown eyes. "U-Um.." Quail murmured. Cake leaped away. "Sorry..." She mewed.

Everyone crouched into a loose circle as Robin stood in the middle. She spun around and ended pointing towards Cake. "Cake!" she mewed, her eyes gleaming with a strange look. Cake yelped. Robin turned to Scorpio.

Now, Scorpio was a pretty intimidating tom. He was a tall black tabby tom with eyes that seemed to freeze even a fox in place. He definitely scared little Cake. "I dare you to go 'in the barn' with Scorpio!" She meowed loudly. Going 'into the barn' meant that they would have a bit of fun with the other cat. Cake flinched as the tom's mouth turned from a bored frown to an evil grin.

"Well, come on then." Scorpio practically threw Cake into the barn, slamming the doors in the process with his back paws. Cake crouched in the corner of the barn, terror shining in her eyes. Scorpio purred seductively as he padded toward the white and cream she-cat, towering over her. Cake trembled as he easily picked her up by the scruff.

The she didn't even try to escape or struggle, since she was so small. Scorpio flipped her over on her back. He then padded close to her head and unsheathed his large member. "Suck," he growled, suddenly taking dominance. Cake whimpered as she put a little bit of his huge member in her mouth. She started sucking slowly. Scorpio thrust his member in her mouth, making Cake yelp. "Suck it!" She nodded before sucking faster.

She earned a moan from the tom as he thrusted into her mouth yet again. The rogue started deep-throating him reluctantly. Cake continued sucking for what seems like moons to her when Scorpio felt pleasure build up. "I-I'm gonna...cum..." he growled, shoving even more of his dick in the she's mouth as he cummed immensely. Cake was forced to swallow it.

Scorpio grabbed the she yet again and forced her into a mating couch. Without warning he thrusted into the she-cat, causing her to screech in pain. Scorpio just grunted in pleasure as her walls rubbed his member. He started pumping into Cake slowly as the she became wet and needy. The once innocent rogue's virginity was shattered to pieces as he broke through her wall. She yowled loudly before quieting it down to a low moan.

They kept at this steady pace, with Scorpio occasionally speeding up. Cake had stopped yowling in pain and instead with pleasure. Her core was extremely wet, which made Scorpio even hornier. "P-Please...faster..." she gasped, moaning as he thrust into her again. "You're gonna have to beg for it, bitch!" Scorpio growled in her ear.

"Scorpio, please put your big member in my core!" Cake meowed. "I'm s-so horny for you! Please, fuck me until I fall asleep! Make me C-CUMM!" She yowled as Scorpio started rapidly thrusting into her tiny core, his huge member throbbing. "Does my little slut want more?" he purred, agonizingly slowing down. "YES!"

A smirk came across the tom's face as he started pulling out. Cake growled. Suddenly he thrust with all his strength, causing Cake's body to shake from the pleasure and intensity. "O-Oh! Scorpioo.." Scorpio repeated the routine a few times before Cake finally hissed at the tom. "Just fuck me silly! Or is Scorpio scared that I'm gonna run off like Frog? Hmmm?" Cake taunted the tom.

Scorpio growled and grabbed the she, holding her down with his front paws. "You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" Scorpio thrust into the she hard and fast, letting all his barriers down. Cake moaned loudly as he pumped even harder. "Are you gonna run off now? Huh?" he tauntingly hissed, speeding up. Cake howled in pleasure. "No! Never! PLEASE, SCORPIO, LET ME BIRTH YOUR KITS ALREADY!" Scorpio's sack started hitting Cake's outer core as he fucked her.

Pleasure started building. "I-I'm gonna..." Cake howled as she cummed all over Scorpio's member. Scorpio followed, releasing a huge load of cum that would surely impregnate the she. A pool of cum surrounded the two. Cake shakily rose to her paws, but Scorpio forced her back down. "You think I'm done with you?" he whispered before rolling onto his back. His member stuck up in the air like a tree.

He grabbed the she with his paws and lowered her onto his member, moaning loudly as her small core took in his member. Cake purred and started bouncing on him. Scorpio growled for her to go faster, and she happily obliged. The black tom started thrusting up to meet her until they developed a pattern. Finally, Scorpio let out one more load of cum.

"Just ask me when you want to fuck again." Scorpio padded away from the she, his member still unsheathed. He opened the barn door with his front paws and padded out, leaving Cake in the middle of a large pool of cum.


	4. Cloud x Rain

(Yay, first request! This is from Darkwit, who asked me to do an OC pairing! I hope I wrote it to your liking!)

Cloudwing sat beside many of his other Clanmates as the Gathering started. Uninterested in their idle gossip the tom scanned the throng of cats to find a certain someone. He spotted Rainsong nearby the Great Tree, chatting with a few other medicine cats. Cloudwing padded closer to the front and signaled to her with an ear and tail flick.

The she-cat noticed the gesture and responded back with the same signal. Cloudwing waited until the leaders started their speeches before silently creeping away towards a secluded area nearby the fallen tree that acted as a bridge for the cats. A few minutes later a spotted head popped out from the prickly bushes. "Cloudwing?" she mewed softly. "Here." She turned to spot her forbidden mate. The tom welcomed Rainsong with a rough mew.

"So, what did you need?" Rainsong sat beside Cloudwing, her sweet scent wreathing around the tom and relaxing him. "I need to talk to you." She nodded, urging him to go on. "I..." _How do I say this..._

"Cloudwing?"

Without responding he leaped onto his mate, making sure not to hurt her. The two fell to the ground. Rainsong gazed up at the tom, her eyes wide. "W-Why tonight? At a Gathering?" Cloudwing flicked his tail over her maw. "I'll make sure not to hurt you." He gazed at her tiny pink core, which was slightly damp. He flicked his tongue over it, earning him a squeak from Rainsong.

Having some experience with his other mate, Rollingtree, Cloudwing lapped at her core. He avoided sticking his tongue in. "I-I can't do this.. I'm a medicine cat..." Rainsong panted. Cloudwing stopped with his licking and glanced up at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I... No.." Rainsong flopped back down. Cloudwing decided to go a bit further and started digging his tongue into the inside of her core. She moaned quietly in pleasure as he lapped at her bright pink walls. As he explored her beautiful core the tom brushed against her g-spot. Rainsong had to resist a moan. Noticing this Cloudwing licked at that spot.

Unable to hold it in, Rainsong let out a few low moans. Cloudwing licked faster, inserting a paw now. His mate moaned as he started pawing around, as if exploring a new piece of territory. The pleasure was too much for the medicine cat and she came, panting loudly. Cloudwing lapped up her juices happily. "You're so sweet, just like your personality." He purred quietly.

Rainsong stared into Cloudwing's midnight blue eyes. "Mate me. I can't wait any longer..." She whispered, seeming kind of shy. "If you're sure.." Cloudwing mounted the she, his erect member rubbing against her pussy. "Are you ready, my love?" Cloudwing mewed into her ear. She nodded.

He gently thrust into the she, moaning as her virgin walls rubbed against his member. Rainsong screeched in pain. Terrified that he was going to hurt her, Cloudwing glanced at his mate. Rainsong nodded, reassuring her mate with a soft purr.

"Oh...Oh!" She mrowed as he thrust again, shattering her virginity. Cloudwing tried to ignore her cries of pain and instead focused on thrusting. Overtime the pleasure overcame the pain, and Rainsong had started crying to StarClan. Her body racked with pleasure.

At this point both of the cats were sure that the Clans could hear them, but they didn't care. Their eyes were glassed over, their minds full of lust. "Cloudwing, more!" Rainsong moaned, bucking back into his member. "You're gonna have to beg for it, baby girl," Cloudwing chuckled. "Oooh, you wish," Rainsong moaned playfully.

Cloudwing roughly hit her g-spot, showing his dominance. "Fine." Rainsong took a deep breath before letting out a seductive moan. "Ooh, Cloudwing! Fill me with your huge member! I want StarClan to hear me moan! I need you in me! MATE ME!" Rainsong screeched. Cloudwing went faster, turned on by her dirty talk. "You're so naughty, eh?"

"Oh, yes, I'm so naughty!" Rainsong thrust against his member again and again, the two moaning in pleasure. Rainsong felt pressure rise in her core. "I-I'm cumming!" She gave one last yowl before exploding, her cum splattering the ground and Cloudwing's face. Cloudwing cummed shortly after, sure impregnating her as his seed hit her womb. He cleaned her core, slurping her juices until only the ground was stained.

The two laid beside each other silently, occasionally letting out a few pants. Rainsong glanced turned towards Cloudwing, her eyes glimmering mischeviously. "Want another round?"

* * *

The cats mated until it was almost sunrise. The two cleaned up before going back to the Gathering together. When the cats asked, Rainsong made up this tragic story about how she was raped after she followed a flower petal, thinking it was a sign. Cloudwing had 'helped' her fight off the tom, but not before the medicine cat was impregnated. Rollingtree listened silently, her eyes wide with worry for her 'mate'. She was completely unaware that Rainsong bore Cloudwing's second child.

Rainsong stared at her paws guiltily, especially as her sister, Mistywhisker, fretted over her the second she came back. The medicine cat felt terrible for lying, but Cloudwing swore to kept their secret. As the Clans left back for camp the two dropped behind the group. "See you next Gathering?" Cloudwing whispered. Rainsong winced, but nodded. "I love you." Cloudwing nuzzled her before leaping forward to join his Clan.

* * *

"C'mon, Rainsong! Push!" Rainsong stared at the blurry face above her, recognizing them as Lilyflower, her apprentice. Rainsong shuddered, and yowled as her kitten was born. "A little she." Lilyflower purred as she moved the kit closer to her mother. Rainsong curled around her baby, staring at her slicked down fur. "I'll name you Leafkit." Rainsong nuzzled the newly named Leafkit's gray spotted fur.

Hear that, Cloudwing? We have a daughter.

(I'm really sorry for not uploading! Also, I changed Leafkit's pelt color from a fawn calico to a spotted gray, just because it didn't really make sense considering Rainsong was blue and Cloudwing was white. I hope ya don't mind! And don't hesitate to tell me! Also, don't be afraid to send me requests! I'll be uploading a lot more often. Baiiii! :3)


	5. What Would You Like to See Next?

Welp, I'm out of ideas. I need your help. .-.

All I need is either a request or some story ideas. I wanna do more requests.

Mk, that's it. A new chapter will be out soon, though.


End file.
